1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security systems, and more particularly, to computer security systems including virtual memory cells.
2. Related Art
Computer security devices, such as security tokens, are used in the art for a variety of purposes. For example, computer security devices can be used to prevent software piracy by requiring the user of the software to insert a computer security device, such as a dongle, containing a key into an input/output port on their computer, such as a USB or parallel port. Computer security devices may also be used to provide secure communications by using various keys, such as encryption and decryption keys. However, computer security devices often present resource constraints, in that they contain a fixed amount of memory, and are therefore only able to store a limited number of keys. Therefore, there remains a need in the art for computer security devices that overcome the shortcomings of conventional solutions.